La mascara de la traición
by old-Inari-chan
Summary: Shuiichi, una perfecta mascara para el asesino mas cuidadosos del makai. Una esperada venganza... Reviews kudasai! [No se si el rating estará bien...ya me direis]


Wow! Lo siento, se que deveria estar acabando los otros fanfics, pero es que se me ha venido la idea mientras leía un libro... bueno, dejémoslo en un libro de narrativa XD no penséis cosas raras que os veo ¬¬ Era el libro de naturales del instituto...  
  
Bueno, espero que os guste, y no me matéis las fans de kurama por que yo soy la primera en defenderlo de la gente que le dice 'parece una chica...' por eso...  
  
¡Gomen nasai!  
  
Disclaimers: yyh nio me pertenece, sino seria rica y me podría comprar todos los mangas que quiero... T.T   
  
Parejas: ...Que difícil... supongo que Shuiichi/Hiei...Después entenderéis porque era difícil de poner  
  
Notas: Inclasificable, cuando lo cuelgue ya pondré algo... ¿Misterio/Romance?... Ya lo veréis   
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
La mascara de la traición   
  
Por Inari-chan  
  
Todos creen que soy bueno, que he cambiado, que les hace pensar eso? Es que acaso los humanos son tan fáciles de engañar? Pero él, Hiei no... él es un youkai y también a caído, desearía que el se hubiera mantenido alejado.  
  
Supongo que no debe de importarme mucho, ha llegado el momento que esperé desde que nací como Shuiichi Minamino, no pienso dejar que nadie se interponga en mi camino ahora.  
  
Si él esta en medio... Deberé de hacer ver que no se nada, es preferible que lo descubra él, si se lo digo tal vez intentaría matarme, pero yo no le quiero matar.  
  
Le he cogido apego, el apego que puede sentir un niño con un juguete nuevo, me gusta, me divierte, pero si se rompe ya encontrare otro, no me preocupa, solo... me da lastima.  
  
En verdad, llegué ha sentir algo por él, bueno... Tal vez mi mascara sintiera algo por él, en el fondo solo me complacía ver sus reacciones, como enrojecía con un solo roce de mis labios, como solo me sonreía a mi.  
  
En mi plan el no esta en ningún lugar, haré lo que me propongo, pero ni se salvara ni caerá sobre él la dulce venganza que he esperado tantos años mientras formaba una mascara perfecta.  
  
Mascara? Shuiichi es mi mascara... una mascara con sentidos, con sentimientos, pero siempre una farsa creada por mi, esa persona llamada shuiichi Minamino _no_ existe.  
  
Que dulce es la traición... al igual que la sangre que corre por mis venas y que hierve al sentir como se derrama la del cuerpo de otros seres, como otra sangre que no es la mía se derrama por mis manos, se desliza por mis dedos como el agua.  
  
Es un momento de éxtasis, solo existe rojo, sangre, el olor de la cual esta siempre presente en mi aguda nariz.  
  
Solo ahora empieza mi juego, solo ahora... Ahora que ha caído la primera victima de este macabro juego al que me gusta jugar y al que siempre gano.  
  
-Ku...Kurama...agh, me, me muero...?-  
  
-Si... te mueres Botan...-  
  
La chica de cabellos azules, toda su vitalidad, su juventud...  
  
Se derrama con cada gota de sangre que huye de su propio cuerpo, como la arena de un reloj, que irremediablemente se desliza hacia abajo, como el tiempo que transcurre, imposible de parar, imposible de contrarrestar.  
  
-Porque?... no quiero...-  
  
-Calla Botan, solo estas soñando... cierra los ojos, te despertaras mañana...-  
  
La chica obedeció y cerro los ojos, dejo de respirar.   
  
.::..::..::.  
  
-Kurama!... Kurama!- Gritó el chico de ajos chocolate. - Me estas escuchando?! Han matado a Botan! Se puede saber que te pasa?... A todos nos afecta pero no te puedes poner así... Koenma ha dicho que están buscando al culpable, pero se ve que no dejó huellas ni nada de eso, parece ser que estaba premeditado...-Yuusuke bajo la cabeza- Pobre Botan, ella nunca hizo nada malo... No entiendo el porque lo hizo quien quiera que fuese-  
  
-Es lamentable, era una buena chica- Dije eso con suficiente convencimiento como para que Yuusuke creyera de verdad, no pensaba descubrirme, era demasiado pronto para mi gusto. -Yuusuke... Así que no saben nada de quien lo ha hecho, no?-  
  
-...Se ve que lo único que saben es que no es la primera vez que mata a alguien así, estaba todo muy bien calculado... No hay signos de resistencia por parte de ella, se... se puede deducir que ella conocía a esa persona...-  
  
-Bien, voy a casa, no me encuentro muy bien...-  
  
-Ya te entiendo Kurama, es mejor que todos descansemos, desde el incidente no hemos dormido nada...-  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
Un chico pelirrojo caminaba por una calle desolada, era bien entrada la madrugada.  
  
Que me entiende? Quien se cree que es yuusuke? El no entiende, si entendiera lo que asa por mi cabeza ya sabría que yo la maté... Suerte que confían tanto en _Suiichi_ que no piensan en Kurama...  
  
No pienso dejar esto así, ese chico... Yuusuke no es tan tonto como parece, la próxima vez no puede parecer todo tan bien calculado, sino empezaran a sospechar de todos los que les rodean y empezaran a pensar en mi pasado. Cosa que haría que me creyeran culpable...  
  
La próxima vez será... Un accidente. Si, eso suena bien...  
  
.::..::..::.  
  
Una chica de cabello azul cielo y ojos rojos estaba sentada en una silla, cerca de Kurama. Los demás habían ido al reikai para haber si se savia algo mas de la 'misteriosa muerte de Botan'.  
  
-Kurama, que pasa? Pareces cansado, te encuentras bien?- Susurró la koorime.  
  
-Si, estoy bien, es solo que lo de Botan me preocupa- Dije con una total seriedad aun que en verdad estaba pasándomelo muy bien con todo aquel follón.  
  
-Bien, a todos nos preocupa, solo que... Kurama, tu sabes quien lo hizo verdad?-  
  
Que savia aquella koorime?! Una horrible sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo en aquel momento, el pánico aun humano de ser descubierto.  
  
-Que... Kurama? Por que me miras así?... No... Tu no, tu no! No puedes haber sido tu el que...-  
  
Sangre.  
  
Rápidamente reaccioné, mierda, la había matado... mierda, mierda mierda! Ahora si que debía de pensar rápido, esta vez no estaba pensado ni planeado, a ella aun no le tocaba.  
  
Cuando hube limpiado todo la saqué de la habitación del templo de Genkai donde estábamos. No sabían que había ido allí, cuando llegué ellos ya no estaban. Eso estaba bien.  
  
Cogí el cuerpo cada vez mas frió de la koorime y salí al jardín que había detrás de la casa, había un cerezo allí. Una idea.  
  
Después de arrojar el ahora ya cadáver de yukina a un agujero cerca del árbol y taparlo para después hacer crecer las plantas encima como si no hubiera pasado nada, me fui de allí lo mas rápido que pude, no seria bueno para mi que me encontraran cerca.   
  
Me dispuse a bajar las escaleras de templo cuando vi subir a algunas personas.  
  
-Hey Kurama! No sabíamos que habías venido, estábamos en el reikai...-  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
Bien, no se si os habrá gustado... T.T Please, si os ha gustado esta idea salida de mi cabeza... Dejad un review! Arigatou!  
  
Es que no se si a la gente le gustan las muertes y todo eso, además ahora acabo de leerme el tomo 1 de Battle Royal y me he quedado trauma buajj, si tenéis un estomago sensible ni os acerquéis a ese manga.  
  
Atte: Inari-chan 


End file.
